


Outlanders

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Horizon Zero Dawn, Horizon Zero Dawn - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shouyou knew only 3 rules in his lifetime.Rule One: Stay away from the machines.Rule Two: Stay away from the tribes.Rule Three: Stay away from danger.And of course, he was currently breaking all of them.





	

Nora. Carja. Oseram. Banuk. Utaru. Tenakth. 

These were the tribes that Hinata Shouyou had grown up knowing. Since he was a young boy, the High-Matriarchs had taught him and his sister the ways of the world. Hinata Shouyou knew only 3 rules in his lifetime.

 

_                          Rule One: Stay away from the machines. _

_                          Rule Two: Stay away from the tribes. _

_                          Rule Three: Stay away from danger. _

 

And of course, he was currently breaking all of them.

 

-

 

  "Watch out, Nora!" 

 

The yell snaps Hinata out of his reverie and he quickly rolls away from the Rockbreaker. It lands heavily in the area where he had been standing moments ago, letting up a dust cloud that obscured Hinata's vision.

  "Over here!" A voice sounds from over his shoulder and he sprints towards it, narrowly avoiding wiping out over a stray rock. He slides to a halt in the sparse, tall grass and turns to his companion. The taller teen had shaggy black hair and dark eyes, with the telltale markings of Shadow Carja. Normally, Hinata would be afraid. But now he felt invincible.

 

And he still didn't know the boy's name.

 

  "What now?" Hinata asks, shaking bright ginger hair out of his eyes. Mere yards away, the Rockbreaker searches the area, confused and suspicious. Hinata's hand finds the hilt of his father's spear, gripping it to ground his nerves. It's silent for a couple of seconds as the two teenagers take a moment to compose themselves.

  "We kill it." The boy says simply and Hinata turns to look at him sharply. "Really? This isn't the time for one-liners!" Hinata harshly whispers, maybe a bit louder than intended. "I can use whatever one-liners I want, idiot!" The boy shoots back. They're both too busy arguing to notice the Rockbreaker, turned towards them and getting ready to dive.

 

Abruptly, they both stop. It's silence, too quiet for the previous battleground of machine VS human and human VS human. Slowly, they both turn towards the Rockbreaker. It cocks it's head like a confused cat before it's eyes turn red and it leaps. The boy and Hinata both yell, rolling in opposite directions and leaving the Rockbreaker to dive underground.

 

  "Shit! Over there!" The boy yells and Hinata takes off running, ignoring the other's shouts as he sprints towards the dust trail. The Rockbreaker emerges and Hinata takes a deep breath as time slows down and he jumps up, up and towards the beast. He lands on top of it and before the machine can register that he's gone from his spot, he stabs his spear down and the machine powers down. It tumbles down limply and instead of the cool landing Hinata had wanted, he's dumped onto the ground unceremoniously. 

Getting up and dusting off his robes, Hinata looks around for his spear and picks it up in time to see the boy jogging towards him. Hinata prepares himself to be scolded, like his teachers and the High-Matriarchs had been oh-so fond of doing. Instead, the boy looks starry-eyes.

  "You.. flew." He says and Hinata is confused. He had merely jumped onto the Rockbreaker, and he tells the boy just as much. But the other only shakes his head, shocked and walks off.

  "Hey! Where're ya goin'?" Hinata yelps and hooks his spear to his back before jogging after the teen. When he sets a hand on the other's shoulder, he flinches away and Hinata is left shocked. He keeps walking whilest Hinata stops.

  "At least.. at least tell me your name!" He yells after the boy and he stops. Pauses for a few seconds before speaking. "Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." He says before walking off. Hinata lets him.

 

Kageyama Tobio. Son of Sun-King Kageyama Haruto, the Carja's bloodiest ruler. That was, before Sun-King Tsukishima Reo had taken the throne and exiled the Kageyama family. Now, the Kageyamas ran the Shadow Carja. They were easily the most feared family of the land and Hinata had just fought side-by-side with their son.

  
He was going to be sick.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued.


End file.
